surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
Surreal Memes Wiki:Rules
This is why we have rules: because we need to make this wiki better. The rules of this wiki is created by . General 1. Do not chain mail, it will result in a instant block without warnings. 2. Please add and share your knowledge, if you have any problems, leave a message on one of our admin's talk page. 3. We also have no tolerance for vandals, any form of vandalism results in being warned. 4. Be free of spamming, because spamming is annoying, and it will also flood the wiki. 5. Do not request personal information and do not give out the personal information of someone else against their will. This is considered doxxing. 6. Create an account with an appropriate username. 7. Do not add a page that is not surreal. If you want, please add it on your sub-userpage. 8. As of the FANDOM Guidelines. You have to be 13 Years of age or older to register a Wikia Account, If you are Under the Limit, You can view the Wikia as a guest. Behavior 9. Harassing other users is NOT acceptable. Remember, Nobody likes a bully. 10. We have no tolerance for trolls, whether it be for humor or for harassment. please be aware that this is not a chan site. 11. If you see a Troll or A Vandal, report them to a Administrator and leave them alone. Do not engage in any Flame War, you'll be only fueling the desire to cause problems. 12. Sockpuppeting is forbidden, If you don't know what that means, sockpuppeting is the act of creating alternate accounts with the intention of deceiving others. For example, after being blocked, a user creates an alternate account. They evade their ban and fabricate a new identity. That is sockpuppeting, and thus a breach of this rule. New Comment Rules 13. No harassment or bullying, or making fun of disorders. 14. Reasons for deleted comments are: bullying and harassing users, drastic and offensive content, pornography, doxxing, the comment being nonsensical and irrelevant or containing propaganda. 15. Swearing in the comment section, however is allowed as long as it's not used to offend other users. Users with Given Powers 16. Earning rights are not always easy. To earn it, you must ask one of the bureaucrats in his/her talk page and not to promote instantly, the requested person will be voted by responses, "Support", or "Oppose". The requested person must have more "Support" responses than "Oppose" responses. If 2 weeks have passed, depended on which votes, the requested person will earn some special rights if they have 60% of the "Support" responses. * To be a rollback, you must have 75 edits overall, and 30 main space edits. You also must have to be higher than 55 of the trustworthiness rating. * To be a chat moderator, you must have 200 edits overall, and 75 main space edits. You also must have to be higher than 60 of the trustworthiness rating. * To be a discussions moderator, you must have 250 edits overall, and 100 main space edits. You also must have to be higher than 60 of the trustworthiness rating. * To be a content moderator, you must have 300 edits overall, and 150 main space edits. You also must have to be higher than 65 of the trustworthiness rating. * To be an administrator, you must have 600 edits overall, and 150 main space edits. You also must have to be higher than 70 of the trustworthiness rating. * To be an bureaucrat, you must have 1,200 edits overall, and 400 main space edits. You also must have to be higher than 75 of the trustworthiness rating. 17. Abusing the powers can cause a demotion. This is also the case if they don't follow the rules above. Other Administrator Rules 18. Don't be inactive, if you stay inactive for 9 months then you will be demoted. Property 34. No inappropriate content allowed, such as nudity and sexual content. Inappropriate content results in an instant block without warnings. Also do not provide links to pornographic sites (rule 34 counts, just so you know) and do not upload pictures that are overly offensive. Miscellaneous 47. If you do not understand how to use a piece of equipment, ask the instructor for help.